Conventional occupant restraint systems, such as those used in passenger vehicles, typically include one or more webs or belts to restrain passengers in their seats. One type of restraint system, for example, includes a shoulder, web and a lap web. Other restraint systems have more than two webs (e.g., two shoulder webs, a lap web, and a crotch web) to more adequately restrain passengers during impacts that can cause dislocation of the passengers in the vertical direction.